


Failure Dignity

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horrible rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Nightmares, Parallel Universes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Tentacle Rape, You'll see a lot of Takumi sobbing scene, r21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Takumi is saved from the Nohrians and is restored to be the King of Hoshido. However, those irreversable mental damage Leo had done suffer more than he thought.





	Failure Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> The 10 thousand hit special chapter! Takumi dream of being the King of Hoshido (again). Not much NSFW at the first half, but a lot of them in the second half. A LOT and are R21. I've rushed this chapter a bit since I will have the exam soon. (And a lot of crying Takumi) Enjoy~
> 
> Thanks Lightening for giving us comments about the work~

“Takumi.”

 

“Prince Takumi.”

 

“Wake up.”

 

The morning light brims into my eyes, waking me up from this endless tortures again. Yet, rather than a fluffy cat bed, I am lying on a smooth bedsheet and pillows. It isn’t velvety like the one master gave me, but smooth and clean, like the Hoshidan bed I used to sleep on.

 

“P-Prince Takumi! You’re finally awake! God bless Hoshido!”

 

_Prince Takumi? Why is master calling me a prince? Why is he talking about Hoshido?_

 

_No. That voice is unlike the snide and cruel voice I grew accustomed to._

 

I tried to rub my eyes, yet my hands are too heavy to be lifted. My muscle are all sore and I can’t even lift my finger. I was trying to get someone’s attention, yet my tongue is dried up. I can’t even shake my head and look around. I can do nothing but stare blankly at the ceiling.

 

“Prince Takumi!” A shadow walks near me and places a glass of water on my lips. “Don’t move, my Lord. You are still recovering from those wounds.” He carefully pours the water into my mouth and wipes off the excess droplets. “You will recover, soon.” The man glances at the Nohrian brand and touches the emblem. “Including this one.”

 

Shameful tears prick through my eyes. “Stop… Looking… At it…” I force the words out of my dry throat and nudge my head into the pillow. “Please… Don’t… don’t…”

 

“I apologize, my Lord.” He takes some steps back and bows down beside my bed. “Nohr had already escaped from Hoshido, and Prince Leo was executed a few days ago.” He lowers his voice when he mentioned the Nohrian Prince’s name.

 

_Master was… executed? Am I free? Am I free from those countless tortures?_

 

“Yet,” He rises his voice once again, “we are still recovering from the damage from both wars. We need a leader to rebuild our country, Prince Takumi. We need you to stand up and lead all of us.”

 

I turn around and stare at the servant confusingly. _It doesn’t seem to be a trick, but how was Nohr defeated? Why do I have to become the leader when everyone saw me fucked by the country’s divine blade? Why? Why do I need to live in this world without my siblings?_

 

I am trying to sit straight, but the servant stops me from doing so once again. “Please, I beg you, Prince Takumi.” Stern eyes glare at me while his arms are pushing me back to the bed. “Please, don’t move. You need to be healed before leading the country.”

 

“Fine.” Sighing and listening to that man seems to be the only option here. “Would you mind giving me some privacy? It is really uncomfortable of me when someone is staring at me constantly.”

 

The man undoubtedly stares at me and leaves the room without any more complaints. Finally, I can have some free time for myself, some time that only belongs to me. Being under the control of my former master is already exhausting enough, yet being followed by a servant is even busier. Even that dude told me not to move, but for the good of Hoshido, I push myself up and place my feet onto the floor and…

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

My crotch, my hips, my butt, my ass… It hurts. It hurts so much that I can’t even stand properly without pivoting on the wall. They are so powerless, no, so jelly and wounded from the rapes I’ve experience.

 

_I am so pathetic that, I can’t recover from those fatal injuries from my pet life._

 

\---------------------------------

 

“I, Takumi, will be the King of Hoshido.”

 

Hoshidans scream in excitement as the era of torment ends with the coronation of their Prince become the King. The world seems to be a lot brighter, and a lot more  joyful when I receive the crown from that unknown officer. Nothing seems to be impossible to solve when my father’s crown is placed onto the silvery strands.

 

_Everyone are so enthusiastic to their new generation, except me, the King of Hoshido._

 

My legs are yet, still so weak when after constant healing from the medic from all around the country. From the ones who have served in the war, to some traditional healers, I have experienced every single kind of aid for my feet, but it still remains powerless.

 

So as my brand. That burn doesn’t seem to fade even after replacing a new layer of skin. It is still so prominent on my forehead that marks my former ownership. With the crown on top of it, it seems the King of Hoshido belongs to Nohr.

 

Nothing has changed, even though I’ve turned from a slave to the King. My legs are still too frail to walk and my brand is still embarrassing me. The only difference is having a wheelchair and headband to cover those scars of being a slut, and a makeup to cover wounds, makings, and the brand.

 

It seems those unforgettable experience of dehumanization will just stay in my body forever.

Now, with the Hoshido crown on top of my head, it just ironize how pathetic I am, and how slutty I was. It criticises me, the second Prince of Hoshido, of being the King solely because of bloodline. It also reminds me how helpless I am, that I am living in a world of unknown, which is isolated from all my friends and family.

 

On top of all, it reminds me how a failure I am.

 

As soon as I get back my room, I immediately place the crown into the cabinet. The gems encrusted on the headdress reflect my tears, and the droplets contaminate its golden surface. My heart sinks deeper and deeper whenever my eyes are fixed on the crown. _The crown that should be Ryoma’s._

 

_The crown that I should not be wearing._

 

_The crown that is contaminated by my dirt and slutiness._

 

Countless tears rolled off my cheek after the long depressing sigh. Whenever I look myself in the mirror, I can only see the Nohrian brand and a slutty Hoshidan pet. I can only see cum contaminating on my skin and the collar on my neck. I can only see my master teasing me and shoving toys into my ass.

 

But I never see the Hoshidan prince himself. Never.

 

I smashed my palm onto the mirror, shattering some glasses into pieces. _Corruption. Dirty. Failure._ These words just can’t get out of my mind. My birth is a failure, my present in a failure, and now, I am standing here, in front of the mirror, is a result of multiple failures and wicked fates. The crown, the cape, the honour, the respect… They don’t belongs to me. No, even my body doesn’t belongs to me! I’m… I’m…

 

Or maybe Master was speaking the truth: _I was born to be slut._

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Rest in peace, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura and Mother.”

 

It has been quite some time since I was saved from the Nohrians, yet nightmares are haunting me more frequent, and harsher than ever. Being the King is already a burden to me, but living in this lonely world is a torture. Everyone, every single one of my siblings are living in heaven, not to mention that both Hinata and Oboro has also leave me in this isolated world. Every day, those unfamiliar faces come to me and help me… and take advantage of me. No one, no one in this society ever loves me, likes me, or cares me as a person. They just want to control me.

 

“Come back…” I mutter when I put the camellias onto the gravestone. I know, their dead bodies are buried in an unknown land, or even burnt by those Nohrians when I was captured. I know, this grave is fake, and no souls and dead bodies actually here, I know. But… But…

 

_“Please… Don’t leave me alone… I don’t want to live in this world… Please… Take me away…”_

 

Tears cover my sight and buries my eyes. My shivering body falls onto the ground and is contaminated with dirt. The sky, is crying and thunder roars, though it is nothing compared to my anxiety and depression. Raindrops fall onto the soil and soon cover the King’s cape with mud, yet nothing can stop me from this… isolated depression.

 

“Why… Why? Sakura, Mikoto, Ryoma, Mother… Why do you need to leave me alone? I can’t live… This is even worse than death… Come back… COME BACK!”

 

_Why, God? Why do you take everything away from me, not once but twice? Why do I deserve this? This God damn suffering puppet life? Why is my destiny controlled by everyone around me, that I can’t even enjoy when I finally become a King?_

 

_Nothing, not even God, knows how helpless I am._

 

“King Takumi…” The servant brings me an umbrella and pats my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

“GO AWAY! YOU GODDAMN SERVANT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!” Tears rolled off my cheek as fast as the rain falls. “Everything could have been the same! No one have had to die! Mother, Sakura… they could have lived. Then tell me why? WHY DID WE LOSE THE WAR? WHY AM I LIVING IN THIS WORLD? WHY CAN’T I EVEN FEEL HAPPY FOR ONCE?”

 

“King Takumi... “

 

“GO AWAY! DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME! ” The weight on my shoulder disappears and footsteps becomes softer and softer. Quiet sobs continues as the river of tears run down my face. “Please… Just come back… With Me… I need you… So much…”

 

“Sakura.. Mother… Please... Come back and save me… From this world of suffering…”

 

“Please… God… I can’t help Hoshido at this state… When I am… Breaking…”

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Are you sure you are okay? Your face is pale these days.”

 

“I’m fine, thank you. I’m still recovering from the damage.”

 

I swiftly push the door and return back to my room: The only place I can stay away from those unfamiliar faces. My servants are just keep asking me, doubting me whether I can handle assignment. Obviously, I can’t, but what can I tell them when I am their last hope? When they are gambling all their luck on me for their future?

 

_The crown, is just too heavy for me, no matter how hard I tried._

 

_Too heavy that it reminds me of Ryoma,_

 

_And Mother,_

 

_And everyone._

 

“What can’t I ignore them for a while?” Tears stream down my cheek and land on my laps. “Why… Takumi? Why can’t you do anything? Am I… am I so bad at everything… Being a Prince, being an archer, being a slut, and now, being a King… no matter how hard I tried… I’m just… poor.”

 

_Why am I so terrible that I can’t protect anything at all?_

 

Quiet sobs prick through my lips when I lay on the cabinet. Salts cover my table when the crown slowly slide down the silvery strands. It is too much for me. Too much for me to rebuild the country, too much for me to protect them. I can’t even protect myself. I can’t even face the reality.

 

_So why, why do I need to become the King?_

 

“You can be my slut, if you want to.”

 

“Who’s there?” I turn around and screen through the room. The door is still firmly locked, so as the windows. The room is completely empty except me and…

 

“Long time no see, my little slut.” A shiny ghost hand cups my cheek as the blonde hair prince forces his finger into my mouth. “You’ve grown a bit, haven’t you?”

 

“Mas-”

 

_No, he is not master anymore. He is just an illusion. Prince Leo is dead._

 

Yet, no matter how much times I shake my head, that image is still right in front of me, with his finger searching my mouth and teasing my tongue. Another hand cups my cheek and tilts my head until I look at him.

 

“Who… are you? Why… are you here?”

 

“I’ve never known that you have such poor memory, slut.” He jerks his finger out and rubs the crown. “You’ve become the King, don’t you? Those Hoshidans are stupid enough to choose a slut for their King, don’t you think so?” He drags me up and forces a kiss. “Reply, slut. Oh, and stand properly.”

 

“I-I…”

 

I gaze my wheelchair as shivering legs can barely support my weight. _Why? Why am I still following Prince’s Leo order? Am I what slutty that I can’t do anything without my master?_

 

“I-I… can’t… S-stand… M-master… The Hoshidans… Ah… Forced me to become a King… because I am… I am… ”

 

Tears roll my cheek and I stare emptily at the floor. _The last Hoshido Royal, the last Hoshidan bloodline, the only one living in my family. That all the responsibilities of saving this country is in my hand, and the future of this country all depends on my politics. Not to mention that all my friends, no matter are the soldiers fighting beside me, or my retainers, they are all dead._

 

_I am the only one who survived after fighting the war, since those Nohrains executed the entire Hoshidan army._

 

“You are what? Spill it out!” He slaps my face and pulls my clothes up. “What are you, slut?”

 

“I-I am… the last… Hoshido bloodline…” He loses the grip and throws me onto the wheelchair, “that… all my siblings… are… are… _dead..._ ” My voice is so soft when I speak the word ‘dead’.

 

“Hm. That doesn’t matters to me, anyways.” Pale hand runs through my silvery strands and smells it. “You’re still so sweet, slut. Too bad you were raped so badly that you can’t even stand.” He kicks the wheelchair and rubs his thumb on my cheek. “At least you were served properly, isn’t it?”

 

“I-I…”

 

He stoles the crown and places it onto his blonde hair, “Time won’t change the fact that I am the King and you are the slut.” He laughs as he pats my head. “You need to serve me no matter where or when I am.”

 

“That… That is…ridiculous… You are dead… so why? Why do I need to be tortured? Why do I need to serve as a slut?”

 

“How much times do I need to repeat myself?” Master presses his knees onto my thighs and leans forward. His hands teases my balls through the thin fabric and another slips into my yukata. “You are born as a slut, Takumi. Your beautiful body, your emotions, your personality, your cries, your begs, your screams… Everything, everything are created just because you are my personal pet.”

 

“Stop… Stop… Stop it… please! Nngh…” _Why are my legs spreading apart for him? Why am I moaning because of a ghost? Why? Why am I so slutty after all those abuse? Why am I getting even more and more sensitive at those touches?_

 

He loses the obi and slips his hands into my hole, my cock, and literally everything that can make me moan. He presses the tip of my cock and whispers, “You know, you are much better on the bed.”

 

“Stop… Please… Give me a Rest…. Once…” Yet he still pulls me away from the chair ,and tosses me onto my bed. His hands smash my head into the pillow and flips over the yukata, leaving my lower body bare. Those fingers stroke my thigh and circle around my sensitive skin, while his cock slowly presses my hole.

 

“STOP IT! GO AWAY! STOP!!!!!”

 

“King Takumi!”

 

The servant slams the door and rushes into my room. The ghost disappear, right at the moment the Hoshidan swung the door, yet, I am still naked, lying on the bed like a whore.

 

“D-Don’t look at me!” I grab my blanket and cover the body. “Who told you to come in?” My face is as red as an apple and the blanket further covers my face. “Go out!”

 

The servant looks away with his reddened face. “I’m sorry… King Takumi… I didn’t know you are…”

 

**“GO OUT! NOW!”**

 

He steps backward, locks the door, and leaves the room. Everything happened so fast, that I am still confused of what have really happened. Master visiting, teasing, then raping me, and that damn servant seeing me naked like a bitch and moaning. Now, everyone in Hoshido will know it, they will know how slutty and bitchy I am, that I can’t neglect my ‘slut role’ even though I am ‘free’ from that demon, that I am so broken that I can’t rule the country properly.

 

“How are you, Takumi? When your servants see you moaning and just, fucking yourself.” Master reappears and cups my cheek. “That you can do nothing but wait for your people to hate you?”  


“You know this will happen, didn’t you? So why, why do you do these…”

 

“You are always my puppet, pet, no matter you are a king or a whore,” He forces me into a kiss licks me lips. “You will always be controlled by the destiny I have given you.”

 

The spirit fades away right after he finished his sentence, yet his words are still in my mind. _Am I puppet? Am I a toy under my destiny? I pull my yukata up and tie the obi behind me. Why do I need to live in this destiny? Why am I a puppet in the first place?_

 

_Why, can’t I create my own destiny, like everyone else?_

 

\---------------------------------

 

It has been some time since I have arrived secret training ground. I tried going out the castle and sneaked into the forest for a few times, but ended up getting caught by all those soldiers. Sneaking becomes a lot more harder with the wheelchair, sadly.

 

Four months has past, yet the tree branches have already covered the previous markings. Trees become lushes and have grown taller than ever. The pathway is once again coated with tall grass, blocking my way back to the castle. The travelling took me an entire morning to arrive the secret hideout.

 

But it is worth the time.

 

I take out Fujin, which is polished with wax, behind my chair. The wooden bow is still crafted with mythological creatures, yet the scars of torment still stay. Those scratches, and cracks couldn’t be recovered even though it was given to all the mercenaries in the town. No one knows how to fix it; No one is willing to fix it.

 

“I’m sorry, Fujin.” My hands rub the legendary bow and wipe away the dirt. “I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean to taint you…” Tears prick through my eyes and contaminate the bow. “I was forced… I know this is very disrespectful to you… I know… I can’t do anything to regain my royal self… But please… Give me your power…”

 

_Please… Please… You are the only thing I can depend on… Please… Tell me that I am a King… Not a slut…_

 

_Please, Fujin. Give me a chance to recover._

 

I rub away the tears with the back on my hand, and hold the bow on another. Slowly and steadily, I focus my breaths and concentrate on producing the bowstring and the arrow. Green light strikes and places the constructed strings onto my right hand. I take in one more deep breath, and aim at a nearby trunk. Wind circulates around and swiftly brings the arrow to the spot.

 

_Strike._

 

“You are such a great archer, son.”

 

“Mother?” I turn around in shock. No, not only mother, but Sakura is here too. Light shatters all from the sky to the grass, reflecting their welcoming smiles. Mother’s hand is so warm that it feel like heaven’s touch, that all the pain are recovered.

 

_Am I dead? Was I killed during the journey to the training ground?_

 

_Am I finally, dead?_

 

“H-How are you, brother?” Sakura leaps forward and hugs me. “I-I am worried… after I am dead… I-I heard news about you…” She sobs harder and quietly mutters. “T-that… You will become a slave… Please… Tell me that you are okay…”

 

“I’m fine, Sakura, Mother.” I hug them in return. Tears prick through my eyes and roll off my cheek. “I was just… Just lonely…” I tighten the grip and pull her nearer. Those warm yet safe hands run through my silvery hair and pat my head, calming me down, giving me a sense of security. “I was… so isolated… From everyone.” My sobs become harsher when I hear them muttering, muttering that I am safe and I can cry as much as I want to.

 

“We are here, Takumi. We will always be here.” Mother mumbles continuously and hugs both of us. “There is nothing to be afraid of… The nightmares are fake, the people love you, everything is as peaceful as before.”

 

“But… But…” I stare at my broken feet and lose the hug. Sadness, shame, and humiliation flows out from my eyes when I softly punch my legs. “They are real… Mas-Prince Leo captured me right after the war… Even if he is dead… dead…” The sobs of despair stop me from continuing my sentence. “He… He haunt me back… Often… And… And… ”

 

“And rape you, pet! Is that so hard to tell your mother and your sister that you are a slut?” An instant grab throws me away from the wheelchair and pulls me away from my family - My mother and my sister. The invasive hand wraps around my waist, while another forces into my tongue without a second of doubt. “I apologize for interrupting your sweet reunion, but I want to take my property back right now.”

 

“B-brother is NOT your p-property!” Sakura takes Fujin and aims at my master’s head. “Let him go!” Her trembling hands hold the growing arrow and frightened sweat covers her face. “Release him!”

 

“Well, well, you two should take a look at this…” He jerks his fingers out and stings my face with my saliva. His fingers slip into the headband and slowly rub off the layer of make up. His legs wrap around my leg, stopping me from any retaliation. “You two need to know who he belongs to…”

 

“No! STOP! NO!!!!!”

 

But I can’t stop anything. Master has already torn the headband and clearly displays the Nohrian emblem on my forehead. “See! The Nohrain Emblem is clearly crafted on his head! Prince Takumi, no, Takumi is now MY property and MY slut. He can only do things I allow him to do so!”

 

“You are kidding me! There is no way that my son will be your slave! Release him all at one!”

 

“I apologize, Queen Mikoto. I don’t think I can do that, since…” Those veiled hands slip into my kimono and push the sleeves apart. His tender fingers grip the obi end and pull the string off, showing my bare skin to Mother and Sakura.

 

“Stop! No! Not here!” Quiet sobs slide out though I try to push him away. However, his fingers have already invade my chest and are twisting my nipples, while others are tossing my undergarments off and stroke my cock.

 

“You are not allowed to wear so much clothes, pet.” The teasing tongue licks my ears and whispers. “Next time, just come out the forest naked, and with all those sex toys, so that everyone can see how slutty you are.”

 

“Please… Stop… These… Please… This is… Crazy…” I bite my lips so hard that it starts to bleed, but moans peek out whenever Master strokes my cock, or squeezes my nibs. That feeling, of my dick pumping, and of my oragsm coming reappears, as my body is once again burning. “S-stop… Nngh… Please…Please… Master…”

 

“Stop… STOP IT!” Sakura yells though she tries not to look at me and my naked body. Though her eyes are squinting, they are clearly covered with tears. Her shaking hands aim at Master’s head and lose the grip on the arrow. “Stop it! Or else I will shot you dead!”

 

I can feel the grab on my waist disappearing and his feet smashes me onto the ground. “Are all Hoshidans so arrogant, Takumi?” He hits my buttcheek and pushes his fingers into my hole. The gauntlet pulls my head up, forcing me to look at those terrified, shocking face of my Mother and Sakura. “Do you want to cum, slut?” He pulls my head beside his mouth and fucks me harder with his fingers. “Do you?”

 

 _“S-Stop…”_ Yet those words are stuck. I want to yell, I want to struggle, I want to fight back - But I can’t. Salt has already contaminated my face, but tears are still forcing out from my eyes. My pupils enlarges and reduces as fast and as frequent as my heart beat. _There is nothing I can do.  I’m truly fallen. I am nothing but a Hoshidan slut._ “I-I…”

 

A green line shot through Master’s head and ‘blood’ spill on on skin. “Brother! BROTHER!” Sakura rushes beside and hugs. Her overflowing tears roll off her cheek and touch my skin. “Please… Tell me you are alright… Tell me you are fine…”

 

“Sakura… I-I am a slut… Please… Please don’t...”

 

“Seems that it was a bad choice to interrupt your family gathering.” Master’s ghost respawns and wipes the blood away from his face. “Good luck at caring for that slut, Hoshidans. He has been so dehumanized that he can do nothing but whoring. Not to mention that his hole is already torn so as his heart.”

 

“See you soon,” He turns around and vanishes out of nowhere, “ _Prince_ Takumi.”

 

“Brother,” Sakura shakes her head and hugs me tighter, “You are not, you are not a slut, brother. He is gone. Prince Leo is gone.”

 

“Sakura…” The world suddenly becomes so dull and lifeless. My dirty hand pats the pink hair, contaminating my sister’s purity. It might be the last time, the last time we can encounter this way. It might be the last time, that I still have a shoulder to lean on. It might be the last time, that I can still see color and life out of this isolated damned world.

 

“Please… I can’t be saved… I am a slut, I am a whore… I know it.” My shivering voice speaks as I am fainting into my sister’s hug. “I am the worst King, the worst Hoshidan King, the worst King in the world…” My fingers run through the salmon hair, feeling my sister’s warmth. “You will be a better queen, someday… you should have lived, rather than me…”

 

“Please… Please… You are the King! D-Don’t…”

 

“I am a bad brother, am I? Sorry, Sakura, but I don’t think I can…”

 

“Brother! Brother! BROTHER!!!”

 

\---------------------------------

  
  


How long did I slept? The world is dark and stars are already hanging on the night sky. Cool breeze blows through the curtains and creates a fake shadow monster. I didn’t remember coming back my room - I was in the training ground. Who carried me back from my secret hideout?

 

“You’re finally awake,” The sweet voice passes through my ear and soft hand places on my forehead. “You’ve fainted for the entire afternoon.”

 

“S-Sakura?” The salmon-haired girl chuckles and presses the cup of water on my lips. “Why?”

 

She shakes her head and mumbles. “Brother… you are too weak to talk.” She slowly tilts the glass and slips water into my mouth. “I just can’t leave you alone, even I’ve sighted all those horrible things.” She wipes the water off my lips and places the cup on the cabinet nearby. “Both me and mother, we just can’t let you face all those pain. P-Please… Just let me stay at your side.”

 

I force a smile despite how relief I am. I am in a terrible situation, I know. Master will hunt be back so soon, and will probably kill Sakura in front of me for a revenge. He will use any single method to force me mentally and physically breakdown, until I can’t even scream and yell, until my very last hope vanishes. Until he takes away everything from me.

 

“I think I will need to take a bath first,” I break the silent and push myself up. My legs are still paralysed - those rapes have done more damage than I’ve ever imagined. Yet, I’ve been trying to heal myself, forcing myself to walk in front of my people. “Prince Leo got me quite dirty by smashing me onto the dirt.”

 

“W-wait! But you can’t…”

 

“It’s fine. I’m used to those… tortures” I lean on the wall and stumble to the bathroom. Maybe, I just want to get away from Sakura for a while, since I am a total jerk and failure in front of her. Despite the fact that I am overjoyed by her stay, I don’t think I am able to overcome the hurdles either.

 

_Never._

 

It is very kind of her that she had already prepared the bathwater - and it is still hot. I soak my body into the trough of water, and pours a bucket of it onto my head. Slowly and carefully, I rub my hair and skin with those specially tuned soap for purifying cum and all those sexual fluid.

 

“I’m not clean enough… not enough…” Even though all my skin are inflamed, I just can’t stop mumbling the same sentence. No matter how much time I’ve rubbed it, cum have already tainted my skin, my hair, my body, my soul.

 

_“I can’t… cum had already contaminated it… I can’t clean it… “_

 

I keep crawling my skin until it started to peel off. The water sting the exposed flesh and tears prick from my eyes. It hurts so much that I can’t stay in the water any longer.

 

I lean of the wall and stumbled in front of the mirror. Prince Leo fucked me so hard, shoving all those things into my asshole just to see me begging and crying. Though he forced me to walk before, those pain of my crotch when I’m walking is still unbearable.

 

Maybe, I am only suitable to be a pet since I can only crawl, properly.

 

_“Ah! Pet! You’re looking how beautiful you are, aren’t you?”_

 

The brand. It just can’t wash away. It was burnt on my skin and couldn’t be removed.

 

_“How beautiful are you? Look, slut. Look at yourself... “_

 

No… Don’t get near me… You’re stronger than this, Takumi…

 

_“Why are you skin inflamed? No, they are even damaged. Did I allow you to pollute my body?”_

 

Go away… Please…

 

_“Now, look at your brand. How beautiful it is. Who do you belongs to, slut.”_

 

“M-master… I…”

 

_“Why were wearing the crown? You’re the King now? Nevermind, then the Hoshidan King will be kneeling down in front of the Nohrian prince. Isn’t that great?”_

 

“S-Stop… Why... “

 

_“Now spread your legs and let me fuck you…”_

 

**“GO AWAY!”**

 

I can only pant and scream. The Takumi in the mirror is crying, and shivering. His face is as pale as a paper. I try rubbing the tears off that man, but it doesn’t stop rolling off his cheek. The brand, doesn’t fade out no matter how much times I rub it off.

 

_Pathetic._

 

I don’t even want to know how bad I am, and what those few weeks had done to me. It’s just too much to bear, too much to be a good brother, too much for the King of Hoshido.

 

\---------------------------------

 

_“King Takumi, some bandits surrounded castle Shirasagi. They want to talk with you!”_

 

_“Me?” I raise my voice and question the servant, who is kneeling in front of me. “Who are they? Is that urgent?”_

 

_“Lord Takumi, I have no idea who they are. Yet, they are so mad that want to crash into the castle to talk with you.”_

 

_Another soldier sprints into the throne room and kneels down on the red carpet. “King Takum, the soldiers have fallen and the bandits have already entered the castle. They are coming this way…”_

 

_Those crowd of bandits rush into and occupy the room. The angry crowd is gigantic - there is more than 500 people here, not to mention that some are still surrounding the castle. “What do you want?” I try my best to stand up and look into the leader’s eyes. “What brings you here?”_

 

_“You cannot even stand properly, can you, King Takumi?”_

 

_“I-I… I can…”_

 

_He lifts his cheek and stares back at me. “What makes you a King, Lord Takumi? Your bloodline? Since Prince Ryoma was a fantastic leader in the war. He sacrificed in order to kill the Nohrians, but what have you done? Being captured by those scum and become their slave?”_

 

_“No… I fought for my country… I fought for Hoshido too…”_

 

_“Said the one who was sexually aroused when fucked by the country’s blade.” My body shivers as the memories rush back into my mind. Cold sweats are dripping from my face and cover my body with a layer of salt. “Do you even have the right to tell Hoshido is your country?”_

 

_“I-I was forced… I wanted to commit suicide, when the Great Wall fall. I wanted…”_

 

 _“It does not change the fact that you were now a slut! A whore for the second Prince of Nohr! You have already proven you can’t protect your country, your family, not even yourself. You are afraid of any Nohrian-related countries because of that dark ‘history’. Do you know the lives of people living in the suburb? Nohrians are invading our country continuously! People are dying, but you are still hiding in the castle, doing nothing for them! They are the ones who saved you from the Nohrians! They are the ones who gained Hoshido back! So why? Why are you the King, but not them? YOU TRAITOR! YOU NOHRAIN SLUT!”_  


“I AM NOT!” I look myself at the mirror, crying like a whore begging for his master. It has been few weeks since Sakura stay with me, but nothing have really change. Yes, I wasn’t so lonely as Sakura is beside me, calming me down whenever I get frustrated. Mother also visit me twice a week, checking if everything is alright. However, I am still a failure for being the King. A failure because I am still acting as a slut. A failure because my mind has already trashed since all I needed was to spread my legs and get raped by those creatures. A failure because I can do nothing other than fearing Prince Leo’s visit.

 

 _“Am I slut?”_ I can only stare at myself. My shivering hand is holding a sharp knife, for peeling the Nohrian brand off. “Am I still a Nohrian property?” Wicked laughes echo the bathroom as I place the blade onto the burnt mark. “I am not a slut, right? I am not a pet, right?” I bite the cloth in my mouth as I slowly peel of my skin, when I am cutting that Nohrian indication away.

 

Blood pollute my face when the entire price of skin was cut off. _The brand._ I tear that piece of skin up and cut it into tiny bits. _If I wasn’t captured._ I cleans my face with pure water and alcohol. _Nothing would have happened._

 

I grab the tiny bits and open the door. _Such a shame, isn’t it?_ I rub my reddened eyes as unwilling tears overflow it. “Sakura,” I mutter, “can you set a fire for me? I want to burn those…”

 

“It have been some time, slut.” Those dirty Nohrian hands cup my cheek and pull me out of the bathroom. “What happened to your face?”

 

“M-Master? W-Why are you here?” I push myself away from him and lock myself in the bathroom. “Go away!”

 

“Argh! Stop playing hide and seek with me!” Yet I still firmly lock the door and run away from it. “You don’t want to see your sister, don’t you?”

 

“Sakura? What? What have you done to her?”

 

“Come out and you will know, slut.”

 

_It’s a trap. He just wants me to become his fucking pet._

 

“Are you so stubborn that you won’t come out unless I hurt your sister?”

 

I bite my lips, trying to comfort myself. _That’s fake. Sakura will defend herself. It is impossible for him to capture Sakura without her screaming._

 

The Nohrian Prince sighs and the sound of footsteps become softer and softer. “I don’t want to hurt women, or you know, girls.” He grabs something and brings it to the side of the wall. “It seems that your brother wouldn’t save you, young Hoshidan Princess. Maybe I shall kill you so that he will admit he is a slut.”

 

_Is that Sakura? Is that really Sakura?_

 

“T-Takumi is not… your slave… K-Kill me… Don’t hurt my brother…”

 

I rush out even though my legs hurt, causes me to fall onto the ground. “SAKURA!” I can barely crawls and hugs my sister. “Please… tell me you are safe… Tell me you are alive…”

 

“Brother…”

 

“Please… Don’t leave me alone…” I caress her hair and pull her into my chest. “Please,,, I’m sorry… I failed to be a brother… your brother…”

 

Warm hands brush my forehead and wipe off the blood. “You are no longer a slave… You are free…” She mumbles and cups my cheek. “Someday… you will be a great King… a King just like Mother… who leads… and unites… Hoshido…”

 

“Sakura…”

 

A levin sword stabs through her heart and her phantom fades. Tiny sparkles of life floating away from her body as her soul leaves this body.

 

“SAKURA!” I pulls the transparent body closer. “SAKURA!!!!!”

 

“It will be fine, brother.” She presses her lips onto my forehead. “You will no longer be a slave. You will no longer be haunted by your nightmares. Please… Hoshido needs you… to be… a... l-leader…”

 

“SISTER!!!! SAKURA!!!!”

 

The last bit of her soul slowly flies out of the window. The body which was in my hand, has totally disappeared. The puddle of tears reflects the moonlight and shines on my crying pathetic face.

 

“She really loves you, slut.” Master sits on my back and slowly tugs the obi. “She sacrificed her life, or even her soul, to save you from being my slut.”

 

“Why did… you killed… her?” I can barely talk. “W-Why?”

 

“You don’t need to know, since I won’t keep her promise anyways.” He tears my yukata and stands up. “Look at me, pet.”

 

“No…”

 

“No?”

 

I hurls myself and nudges my head into my chest. _Sakura… Sakura…_ I keep of muttering and begging for her to come back. _Please… Tell me it is fake… fake…_ I can feel those slimy tentacles lifting me up, raping me. _Please… Tell me it’s just a dream… a nightmare…_ I can feel those tentacles forcing into my ass, trying their best to make me shout. _Sakura… I’m sorry… I could have save you…_

 

The moans and screams seems to be so minor, so unimportant. The pain in my hole and my legs are just an addition to the pain of what losing Sakura is like. The world is just lifeless, so dull that nothing seems to matter.

 

_Sakura… Sakura…_

 

The squeeze on my cock pulls me into the reality. “Damn you pet!” Master places a heated blade onto the head of my cock and peels of the skin. “If bored me tonight, I am going to craft the Nohrian brand on your face!”

 

Eyes widened, I scream in pain. Yet, my sobs stop me from talking any further. “It seems that you are finally doing your job, pet.” He places the edge of the blade to the tiny hole in my cock.  “Only harsher punishments will make you react, right?”

 

“No… please… No.... ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

He had already pushed the blade into my cock, with blood decorating the floor. He covers bully and lewd laughs echo the room, once again. “I didn’t know you can scream and moan that loud, slut.” He orders the tentacles to suck off the blood on the floor and on my cock. “Where shall I peel next, Takumi?”

 

“Stop… Stop… I am your slut… Stop it… This is crazy…”

 

“I feel bad for you sister, Takumi. She sacrificed herself in order to save you from being a slut,” Master strokes my cock and casts another tentacle to suck it, “But you end up calling yourself a slut. Her sacrifice is meaningless, then.”

 

“Please… don’t talk about her… Not now…”

 

“Guilty, aren’t you?” He circles the blade around my hole while fingers jerk into it. “Where shall I place this blade in, pet? Where do you want to feel the pain?”

 

“Please… I beg you… Stop it… I will follow all of your commands… Do whatever you want… If you put down… that knife…”

 

“You wish,” He directly thrusts the blade into my hole.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! NO! PLEASE! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Beautiful!” He circles the blade until all the skin are peeled off. “I just can’t get bored of this scene, slut, with blood flowing out your butt and your crying face. Oh, and with you fragile soul begging for your sister’s blessing.”

 

“STOP IT! Stop… Nngh… Stop…”

 

“It hurts when the blade is in your hole, right?” He removes the knife yet jerks a spiky vines into the torn hole. “If you give me a good blowjob,” He pushes off his pants and sits on the corner of the bed with his naked legs. “I might leave you alone for tonight.”

 

The tentacles lower me until my legs touches the floor, yet, they are already paralysed by all those raping action today. My watery eyes stare at Master’s stiff cock, and swallows that hardened dick into my mouth.

 

“You remembered how to blowjob, right? I’ve taught you the first time we met.” He pushes my head deeper into the cock. Humiliated tears prick from my eyes, but I still pleasure him with the end of my throat, and my tongue licking the bottom of the cock.

 

“Nngh… A bit… More… Nngh~”

 

Precum leaks from the tip and is followed by cum, or even with his pee mixed in my mouth. But that doesn’t matter, since the pain from both the blade and Sakura’s death have already distracted me. Nothing seems to matter, in this lifeless dull isolated life.

 

“See you soon, slut.” He jerks my hair and put on his pants. “There will be a lot of interesting events waiting for you.” The plants vanish and the shadow slowly disappears out of nowhere.

 

_Leaving me all alone, in this isolated world, in this cursed world._

 

_Waiting, to take my final breath._

 

\---------------------------------

 

I swiftly push away the wheelchair when I got up. It is early morning, even before the sun rises. Birds are still sleeping so as my people; the moon is still hung on the starry night; the world is so silent.

 

Gazing at Fujin, I can’t help but walk beside my personal bow.  I _'m sorry... Fujin... I want to take you to my last journey... But... Someone is better than me as a welder of you, right?_ I want to touch the bow, yet my hands are so dirty for the divine weapon.

 

_That I am... I am so bad that I don't deserve to be buried with you..._

The bow of wind shines and calls me, so I softly place my hands on the bow. _I'm sorry... So sorry for what I had done to you in the throne room._ Few drop of tears fall onto the bow as I speak. _If you have a chance... please... Tell Raijin... That I am sorry... For what I had done... What I had done there..._

 

The overflowing tears roll off my face and the bow, reflecting the moonlight. My quiet sobs have already break the silent I need for my escape, but then, it doesn’t matter, somehow.

 

_I know... it is very selfish of me... The last Hoshidan bloodline... It has been a great time living with you, you know? I love you so much, even now... But then, I have something better to do rather than living in this world… That... You will... Find your true welder... in the future..._

 

_Fujin... Please... bless me for my last journey..._

 

I places down the yumi and slowly walk past it. _Sakura could be a brilliant wielder._ I try not to look back to the yumi. _Nothing can stop me now..._ Weak legs push my body forward and stumble across the corridors. It's the end...

 

The hallways seems to be moving further and further away, just for blessing me for my last journey. The Stars gaze at me, sighting the very last moment of me in this world.

 

_Nothing matters... Not now..._

 

I soon arrive the stable and mount on my kinshi.The bird flies all the way up, striking the night sky, giving me a better view of the palace. Wind blows beside my ears, calling my name.

 

_I can finally reunite with my family, can I?_

 

I reach the top of the world, viewing my country high high above.

 

_So that's Hoshido, so silent, so pure. It has no place for this slut to survive and to help this country._

 

_How long has it been? Being mother's good boy. How long has it been? Protecting my country for further invasion. How long has it been? Being a total nude for my master? How long has it been? Guiding my country for a better outcome._

 

My fingers grab the platinum fur, protecting me from the height. _Why? Why am I scared?_

 

_Why am I end myself from this suffering? Why can't I end myself?_

 

_I'm such a failure: I can't live to my mother's standard; I can't protect my country; I can’t pleasure my master; I can't even govern my country._

 

_Such a useless life, Takumi._

 

Tender fingers pull the ribbon, letting my hair fall off and swing with the wind. The morning light peeks through the mountain, and shines on my country's land.

 

_The last sun rise, eh? It's such a beautiful sight._

 

My legs kick the kinshi, causing me to fall from the middle of nowhere. Wind blew beside my ears, emphasising my death, so soon.

 

_I'm sorry, my people. I'm sorry for leaving you all._

 

_But you can find a better one to replace me, someday._

 

_Someday, my existence will be forgotten._

 

_So forgotten that no one remembers the defeat of Hoshido,_

 

_And their prince being Nohrian's personal pet._

 

_Then,_

 

_Then,_

 

_I can die peacefully._

 

_With Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma and Mother._

 

_With my family._

 

_Sayonara._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic 
> 
> Feel free to post your comments and suggestions on it! (Oh ya and feel free to contact me if you want to be a beta)
> 
> (How many times did I repeat the word 'failure'?) Poor Takumi suffering from all those nightmares even he is 'saved'. Not much rapes but they are HARSH. Well, but there will be even more in the next normal chapter.
> 
> And this is JUST A DREAM. Takumi is still Leo's slut.


End file.
